The Little Rascals
by LuvPotionNo9
Summary: It's Little Rascals....X Files style!
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Little Rascles

Genre:Humour/Parody

Author: Scullee

Rating: G

Disclaimer: Even though I wish I was Chris Carter, I am not. Therfore, I don't own the X Files. Even though I still wish I did. But I don't. I don't own the Little Rascles either. Come to think of it, I don't own much of anything. So please stop reading this pointless, yet interesting disclaimer, and read my story!! HeeHee. (I don't own the Woman Hater's Club either)

As 7 year old Fox Mulder sat by his favourite fishing spot, he took a bite of the tuna sandwich that his mother had made for him. He felt a tug on his pole, but didn't pay attention to it. The only thing that _wasn't _on his mind was catching a fish. He sat there, humming a showtune to himself, wondering how to tell his buddies that he was in _love_.

The girl--no-- ' woman ' as he liked to call her was Dana Scully. As he always told her, she was more beeeutiful than the morning glories opening up, revealing themsleves to the light.

She would always then say "Oh Fox, your _sooooo _charming!" and she would kiss him on the cheek. Then he would turn a bright redish colour.

You see, Fox belonged to a club called The Woman Haters Club. The other boys that were in it were his friends, Johnny Doggett, Alex Krychek, some kid that never talked, and the Lone Gunboys; Langly, Byers, and Frohike.

Dana didn't know that Fox belonged to such a club. Sure, she had heard about it, but she was glad that her boyfriend, Fox, didn't participate in this silly club. Her best friends Leyla Harrison and Monica Reyes each liked one of the boys in the club as well. Monica liked Johnny and Leyla liked Byers.

Fox finished his sandwich and threw his fishing pole made of sticks into the water. He had to go see Dana. He longed for her soft, red hair, and her beautiful white teeth! As he pulled up on his bike to her house, he saw her sitting on the front porch, playing with her new puppy, Dott.

She looked up and saw him. She smiled really big. "Now you stay here, Dott, I have to go say hello to my boyfriend, Fox! I don't want you making trouble!" she told her little tan dog.

"Hello Fox!" Dana yelled, waving at him and running at him at the same time. When she got there she kissed him on the cheek. Again he blushed.

"Dana," Fox said, "we need to talk. About us."

"Oh, Fox! Is there another woman?"

"Oh no, my love, you're the _only _one for me!"

"You're so sweet! That's why I love you! You said you needed to talk?"

"Yes."

"Well, come on up to my porch, we can talk over Kool-Aid!"


	2. He told her

Title: Little Rascles X Files style

Author: Scullee (duh)

Rating:G

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, exept the story. Thank you for making me say it. Now I'm mad. Whatever.

Previously on The X Files:

"We need to talk," Fox said "about us."

"Is there another woman?" asked Dana.

"Oh, no my darling, you're the only one for me!"

"Come on, we can talk over Kool-Aid!"

Fox followed Dana to the porch and sat down in a chair. The puppy was tugging at his pant leg with her teeth.

"I'll be back before you can say 'fluffer-nutter sandwich'!" Dana said, waving her hand coaxing someone from inside to the porch.

Fox soon realized it was Dana's 13 year old brother, Bill. Bill didn't like Fox, and Fox knew it. The last time that Dana had invited Bill to talk to Fox, Fox ended up tied to a flagpole in his underwear. In front of the school, at that. So he was pretty much scarred for life. Though he already was. Everyone thought that he was 'spooky'. Everyone exept his and Dana's friends. Accually, the only friends of Dana's that liked him were Leyla and Monica.

Bill was big. He was 13. He was big. He was 13. He was mean. He was big. He was 13. So he was mean, and 13, and big. And mean. And big. And 13.

"Hey little spook!" Bill said as he walked out onto the porch. Then he walked over to Fox and messed his hair up.

"Hey!" Fox said, "Back off!"

**Scully sat at her desk. It was the year 2000. **

**"Hey Mulder," she said.**

**"Yeah?" said Mulder.**

**"Remember when we were 8? And you needed to talk to me?"**

**"Yeah. And you invited Bill out to the porch to talk to me?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"And he messed my hair up?"**

**Scully giggled. "It looked cute."**

**"Whatever." said Mulder and left to get another cup of coffee.**

"What do you want Bill?" Fox said.

"To talk some sense into you. I overheard you're little conversation. You said you needed to talk. If you break my little sister's heart, I will rip yours out. Got it?"

"Fine," Fox said.

Bill grabbed Fox by his shirt collar and lifted him up 3 feet off the ground. " 'Fine' isn't good enough! You promise."

"I promise! I promise!" squeeked Fox as he kicked his legs to be let down. Bill threw him onto the porchswing.

"I'll be watching." Bill said as Dana came out with 2 glasses filled to the top with red Kool-Aid. Bill went inside.

"Did you two have a nice conversation?" she asked as she sat down next to Fox.

"Yeah. Very nice." Fox said.

"Anyway, what did you want to tell me?" Dana said.

Fox didn't want to break her heart by telling her that he was part of the Woman Haters Club. But he didn't want her to love him for the someone he was pretending to be. A non-WHC boy. But he had to tell her.

"Dana," he said as he took a sip of his drink.

"Yes?"

"You know the Woman Haters Club?"

"Oh yes. That is an awful club! What about it?"

"Well...."

"Yes?"

"I'm sort of...uh--partictipating in it." he turned his head, ready for her to smack him.

"What?" she said. "Do you mean you are in it?"

"Yes."

Dana's eyes widened. By now, Fox had looked back at her, deciding if she was going to smack him, she would have done it by now. He was partly wrong.

"Are you mad?" he asked her.

"Mad that you're in it, or mad that you lied to me this whole time?"

"Uh...how about both?"

"Fox, I wouldn't have minded if I would have known from the start. But instead you lied to me this whole time. So yes, I am mad at you. But it _was _very brave of you to be my boyfriend even when you were in the club. You broke the rules. Of a club that has exsisted since our dads were little. You broke the rules. But for me. Just for me. That was very sweet of you, Fox."

Fox smiled, glad she wasn't totally crushed.

"However," she said, "I'm still a girl, and as a girl, I have the right to be mad at you. Which I am. So....."

She picked up her glass of juice and poured it over Fox's head. They both started laughing. Then they danced to her father's fiddle music until the sun went down.

"Dana, my love," Fox said.

"Yes, Fox?"

"Let's catch fireflies. I know a place where they nest."

"Okay." she said.

Then Dana ran inside and got on some overalls and put her hair in low pigtails.

They walked to the lake where Fox had been earlier. The fireflies were beautiful. And so were the stars.

All I can think of right now....another chapter up soon!!


End file.
